The Hound of Haruhi Suzumiya
by The Flying Lion
Summary: In a time of relative calm for the SOS Brigade the group receive a case of a missing dog which seems to ease Haruhi's boredom. However as with many things surrounding Haruhi Suzumiya there is always something more than the simple case. *Somewhat inspired by the Sherlock Episode: The Hounds of Baskerville*
1. A Quiet Boredom

**Lion: As a new Haruhi fanboy-yes I'm pretty sure watching the anime and it's bonus series several times everyday for two weeks makes me one-I was intrigued to write this bit of yarn fitting in with the Haruhi Universe. Funny enough this story was shaped by finishing watching the anime **_**Love Hina **_**and my recent purchase of **_**Sherlock **_**on dvd. And so now I present to you the first Haruhi Story by The Flying Lion himself.**

* * *

It was late in the month of May and the beginning of the Season of Summer. The weather was warmer and the sun brighter as the seasons slowly changed. Life at school proceeded as normally as it could get what with all the weird strange happenings around Haruhi. Surprisingly though it was relatively quiet with no closed spaces, time distortions, or weird monsters and whatnot interfering with regular day to day life.

Oh how short of time this actually lasted.

"You look worried, what's wrong?" Koizumi asked as he set down a pawn. We were in the SOS Brigade Club room where he currently was beating me badly. When did he get so good at this?

"It's been too quiet. Even Haruhi has been kind of at ease."

It was true. Though Haruhi was normally one to be as loud, boisterous, eccentric, and a bit out there, at the moment she went through normal day to day school life as quiet and as normally as possible.

Never a good sign.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No... but how long do you think it'll be till something comes up?" I asked Koizumi as I took out his pawn with my rook. At the same moment Miss Asahina set down cups of tea for the both of us.

"Here you go Kyon. I made this new mint tea just for you!"

"Oh thanks Miss Asahina."

"It's no problem!" She smiled.

_She's so sweet!_

I then went back to the chess match and realized Koizumi had taken out my rook with his queen. I hadn't seen it coming and frowned while he attempted to continue on with our conversation.

"Well... I'm sure at least until something catches her attention, Miss Suzumiya is okay for now."

I sighed turning to Nagato who was seated in the corner at her laptop computer. She'd picked up the habit of playing games on it from the Computer Club after spending some time with them and slowly this little hobby somewhat replaced her usual book reading. I swear ever since she found this love of computer games she'd become totally immersed in it. I was glad she had this bit of fun for the most part for once

"Yeah and how long do you think that'll last-"

And before I could even finish my sentence the door of the Clubroom was kicked open revealing our oh so gracious leader Haruhi. Now this nearly happened every single day but something about the melancholic-scratch that, mildly annoyed look on her face made me worry.

Haruhi then glanced at each of us with I somewhat nervous, Koizumi giving that same nonchalant smile, Nagato just staring emotionless, and Miss Asahina covering behind her tea tray. She then brisked across he clubroom without a word and sat down at the main computer crossing her arms frowning with her mouth in a 'v'.

Now I knew this was bad.

I, Koizumi, and Miss Asahina watched waiting as Haruhi drew in her breath before...

"I'M SO BORED!"

Of course. Why did I not see this coming?

"What's wrong with everyone!? No ones come to us for anything or sent us anything on our website-why the heck is everyone so boring!?"

Oh so that was it. I'd nearly forgotten all about Haruhi's plan to get people to send us weird cases and whatnot to the SOS Brigade website, mostly because no one really did send us anything. Still I didn't think Haruhi kept up with the site considering all the strange, weird, and interesting things came to us usually. Maybe she seriously expected emails about extraterrestials, monsters, and whatever abnormal beings to flood our messages boards or something. Who knew what really passed through Haruhi's head.

"Kyon this is all your fault!" Haruhi pointed at me.

My fault? How is it my fault?

"You designed our website so that's the reason no one's emailing us!"

Hey for a guy whose skill with computers is average at best I did a pretty good job. Not to mention I had to build the site myself.

"Kyon your blunder affects the SOS Brigade so you must deal with it ASAP!" Haruhi crossed her arms again with a defiant pout. Of course even I knew I wouldn't get in another word against Haruhi and left it at that.

Then suddenly a small "beep" rang out once in the room. Koizumi and Nagato raised their heads up in bewilderment as did I. Miss Asahina squeaked once-so cute!-turning around while Haruhi blinked with a sign of... curiosity? I didn't know why but suddenly Haruhi then had a wide grin on her face and then went to typing furiously on the computer.

What was it that made Haruhi's mood go so 180 like that? Even I was curious but noticeably both Koizumi and Nagato watched somewhat interested themselves though had you blinked you probably would have missed it.

"No way-finally! It's finally here!" Haruhi exclaimed proudly.

"Erm... what is it Miss Suzumiya?" Miss Asahina piped in; Haruhi's grin was even wider as she pulled Miss Asahina into a headlock hug causing her to squeal again

"Ah it's so amazing! We finally have something to do now!"

Say what?

"Take a look guys! Someone sent us a case!" Haruhi waved over at the computer still hugging onto Miss Asahina.

I got up and walked over followed by Koizumi and Nagato to check the computer screen. Surprisingly enough the SOS Brigade's website now had a case right on our normally empty message board.

Coincidence? With Haruhi unlikely.

Dear Haruhi Suzumiya and the members of the SOS Brigade,

Can you please help? I cannot find Shintaro anywhere and I've looked everywhere for him. I think something bad may have happened because just before he went missing I saw him on my rooftop and leap down without a scratch-like a ninja! Please, please, please can you help?

-Sakura Urashima

"Well this sounds strange." Miss Asahina took the words right out of my mouth.

"Haruhi how do you know this isn't a prank or something? I mean it sounds kind of fishy don't you think?" I asked Haruhi.

"But Kyon this is from one of our classmates so it's real!" Haruhi pointed at the email.

A classmate? Who?

"You're such a dork Kyon. It's Sakura! You know she let you borrow her pen that you promised to give back but you never did."

What? She did? Oh now I feel bad.

It was then it clicked now who it was. Of course Sakura Urashima was a beautiful brunette in our homeroom that I actually met in our first week of school. At the time though I was so fixated on Haruhi that I didn't really talk to Miss Urashima much at all. During test time she lent me her pen while I'd forgotten mine at home and promised to give it back. Of course remembering to do so kind of slipped my mind.

"That's rather interesting though. I wonder why Miss Urashima would contact us for a missing person case. Wouldn't this be better suited for someone else like a detective maybe?" Koizumi said as he reread the email. Actually he had a pretty good point there.

"Oh it's not a person Itsuki it's Sakura's pyrenees!"

Oh her pyrenees... wait, Shintaro's a dog!?

* * *

**Lion: So weirdly enough I had this long dream that I kind of forgot was really about but at one point during the dream I swear Tsuruya showed up saying "Hey Kyon!" but addressing me and I was tripping out.**


	2. The Strange Case of Miss Urashima

**Lion: Just a quick word in while I have watched Haruhi in both English and Japanese I kind of prefer the English vernacular like calling female characters "Miss" by Kyon for the most part. If that bothers you I'm sorry but it just sounds better to my head so I write it out like that.**

* * *

It was sometime later that Haruhi brought us to the address of Sakura Urashima. She had quite a nice place, big and spacious with an open yard and a butler type of assistant answered the door. I couldn't believe this was the same girl who let me borrow her pen one time-hell maybe she didn't need it back!

"Ah Miss Suzumiya! And you're S.O.S. Brigade! It's so nice that you came." Miss Urashima greeted us with a smile. The rest of us greeted politely while Haruhi stood proudly in front of us to introduce us.

"You know my henchmen here! The _cute one_ is Mikuru, the _mysterious on_e is Koizumi, the _silent one_ is Yuki, and the _weird one_ is Kyon!"

Wait _weird one_? You're one to talk with all of your bundle of eccentricities wrapped in a fine package.

"Ah Kyon! How is the pen? I hope you're doing fine with it!"

So Miss Urashima doesn't mind if I keep her pen? It's a pretty nice pen.

We all sat in Miss Urashima's living room where her butler (who I learned was an acquaintance of Mr. Arakawa's from butler academy) served us tea while eating some pastries her chef had made. It did beg the question to just what lifestyle Miss Urashima led but not that I'd bring it up. After I still wanted to know about why she called us for our help.

"You see Shintaro was our family pet since I was little. He's always looked out for me even when I'd gotten older. But then strange things started happening."

Haruhi's gaze was focused on Miss Urashima as she spoke. She looked so eager and full of curiosity in those brown orbs with her mouth closed in a 'v'.

Man I love that 'v'.

"You see three weeks ago Shintaro started to bark out at the moon everyday. I didn't think much of it but then Shintaro also began sleepwalking."

"A sleepwalking dog?" Miss Asahina said curiously.

"I didn't know dogs could sleep walk." Koizumi said putting his hand over his chin.

I didn't know either. Actually I can't even believe it.

"The chances of a pyrenees succumbing to sleepwalking is seven point five of one hundred and twenty two percent."

All of our eyes glanced at Nagato who sipped her tea robotically. I swear how had she not blown her cover yet to Haruhi. Strangely enough even Miss Urashima hadn't seem to suspect anything of Nagato smiling.

"My you are really bright like the Computer Club says you are! Such a sweet girl..."

Wait the Computer Club President spoke about Nagato with Miss Urashima? Huh I guess having Nagato hang out with the computer club more often boosted others opinion of her. Way to go Nagato.

"Anyways, then came the night Shintaro jumped off of the roof. I'd been looking for him when he suddenly appeared from above without a sound-just like a ninja!"

How could a large dog like that jump from the roof without a sound being made? That sure was odd. Haruhi though pressed her hands on the coffee table with an excited grin.

"No way! That sounds cool!"

You don't find a dog leaping off of a roof odd at all-wait why am I questioning Haruhi logic? Of course she doesn't.

"The next morning I woke up to find Shintaro was gone. All our doors and gates were locked, no signs of forced entry, and everything else in place. I'm worried about what might have happened."

Miss Urashima's predicament didn't sound too good. Actually it sounded pretty bizarre. Maybe we were the right people to look into this. Still glancing at Haruhi next to me I wondered what she'd have to say about all this finally.

Of course Haruhi went the route of unpredictability slamming both her hands on the tea table startling I, Koizumi, Miss Asahina, and Miss Urashima (Nagato was still fixated on her tea for some reason).

"I see! It's so obvious!"

What is?

"Shintaro got out on his own and is running around town!"

You got all that?

"Simply put Shintaro is going through something out of the ordinary and led him to bust out of this house and give him super athletic skills!"

"Ah! Wow you're good at this!" Miss Urashima smiled. I couldn't get over the fact she bought Haruhi's explanation-then again she was the one who asked for our help so...

"All right I'll take the case Sakura! We'll find Shintaro for you no problem!" Haruhi stood up on the coffee table with a pointed finger.

Really? She was going along with this?

"Oh thank you Miss Suzumiya! I'm entirely grateful."

Miss Urashima there's no need to bow your head, I doubt that Haruhi actually knows what we're really going to do.

"You can count on the S.O.S. Brigade. Or else it's on Kyon's head!"

"My head? Why not your head Miss Brigade Leader?"

"You dunce you borrowed Sakura's pen so you owe her in return."

What kind of logic is that?

Well... if a sixteen year old girl could bend reality I guess bending logic wasn't a stretch...

* * *

The next day after our initial meeting with Miss Urashima I got a call from Haruhi to meet at the usual café for breakfast. Like always I had to bring my wallet to pay for food since I was dubbed "treasurer" now of the S.O.S. Brigade by our gracious leader herself and got there as quick as my bike could take me.

"Kyon you're late! Death penalty!"

Do you seriously think that'll get me to show up sooner?

Inside Haruhi went on to explain her "Master Plan" of finding Shintaro for Miss Urashima. She pulled out a large drawing board out of nowhere with crude chibis drawn of us and the large fluffy pyrenees we were to catch. I'm not gonna lie it was pretty ingenious with a lure trap and the solution carefully drawn out. Still there was one thing that didn't fit.

"Haruhi how are we even sure Miss Asahina will get Shintaro to fall for this trap?"

"Oh come on Kyon isn't it obvious?"

Not really. Suddenly Haruhi grabbed a bag from out of nowhere and pulled out for us-and the rest of the café-to see.

A short "play kitty" costume.

... oh why didn't I see that coming?

"Mikuru's gonna wear this new sexy outfit I got her online! Shintaro won't be able to resist this kitty! He'll be all lovey dovey and fall for the trap!"

Wait by that logic shouldn't Miss Asahina be wearing a play puppy suit-ah! Scratch that, what am I saying!? This whole aspect of your plan is ridiculous!

Haruhi crossed her arms. "Hm. Pervert."

How am _I_ the pervert here?

"Actually Miss Suzumiya I might have a suggestion that could also work out." Thankfully Koizumi spoke up before Haruhi could continue on.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we ask around if anyone has seen Shintaro first like when we go out on our routine searches? I'm sure that way we can learn if anyone has seen him and go from there."

"Wow that's actually a good idea Koizumi." I said genuinely impressed. Haruhi pouted probably still fixated on her idea.

"The chances of anyone sighting Shintaro in this vicinity is less than four point five percent."

Way to keep your identity as a humanoid interface a secret Nagato. Good thing Haruhi doesn't suspect anything.

"Okay... since Koizumi's plan seems best I will go along with it, but just this once alright!? I am the Brigade Leader and what I say goes!"

Wow that's really mature of you Haruhi.

After that we all decided to draw straws like we usually did for our city wide searches and each went in our separate groups. Miss Asahina and I picked the shortest straws and went out way on the South side of town while Haruhi wen with Koizumi and Nagato to venture the north side.

"Don't get any funny ideas Kyon! This mission is life or death for the S.O.S. Brigade! You got that?"

The stake of the S.O.S. Brigade was on the line for rescuing a dog?

"Don't you forget it!" and with a pout our Brigade leader could only grace we went on our separate ways.

Going with Miss Asahina we went around asking if anyone had seen a large pyrenees roaming about. Of course we usually got a no and strange stares and ended up empty handed at the end of things. After some time of asking around we wound up at the park walking by. It was kind of nice especially spending time with Miss Asahina like this.

"I can't believe no one knew anything about the missing dog." I said absent mindedly.

"Y-yeah. Still it was nice to walk around together y-you know?"

Oh I know Miss Asahina!

"Still I wonder if that dog is okay. Miss Urashima seemed pretty worried about him going missing like that." Miss Asahina said.

She seemed more like aloof then sad.

"I-I mean Shintaro was always there for her so it must be hard. I don't know what I'd do if I lost a pet like that."

"Do you have a dog Miss Asahina?"

"Eh? O-Oh um... that's classified."

Of course it is.

As we continued walking I suddenly had the feeling we were being watched. Looking behind us I noticed that the park was rather void of anyone and that the leaves and cherry blossoms fell kind of auspiciously.

Okay this was beyond unnerving.

"H-Hey Kyon, is that..."

Miss Asahina pointed at something across the long waterway that ran through the park. I turned around and gasped spotting a large white furry canine I'd recognized from Miss Urashima's photographs.

"Shintaro!? No way... it's him!"

True to it the large dog raised his head from the water at the sound of his name. I sighed thinking our strange case from Miss Urashima was finally closed until something neither I nor Miss Asahina expected happened.

Shintaro then leaped and in a matter of slow seconds flew over across the twelve meter water way and over mine and Miss Asahina's heads. We gasped while the pyrenees landed and then bolted for the trees.

What. The. Hell.

"I don't believe it-that was Miss Urashima's dog wasn't it?"

Yeah... but I can't believe what I saw after all.

Sure aliens, time travelers, espers, and a sixteen year old high school girl with reality bending powers were my new norm. But something about Miss Urashima's pet seemed out there period.

I was soon to learn however that was the start of the strange case of Shintaro.


	3. Hypothesis

We came back meeting up with Haruhi at our usual meeting spot and reported what we found much to a bemused Haruhi. It hadn't occurred to me to omit the part about Shintaro leaping over the river in fear of Haruhi not believing a word I said but for now she seemed perfectly fine.

"I don't believe it! Okay next time I'm going with you Kyon to see this awesome hound myself!"

Yep. She clearly did not find this at all strange.

"There might be more to this than we thought, but just as you said Miss Suzumiya, Shintaro is experiencing some sort of a strange phenomenon." Koizumi for once did not have that same know it all smile on his face.

I looked back at Haruhi who still had the amused look of satisfaction on her lips. Clearly she was enjoying this greatly.

We then decided to try looking again at the park where Shintaro was this time with the whole group. I made sure to keep a close eye on Haruhi through the trees still a bit unnerved by earlier. Of course our search ended up unfruitful and we decided to end things there for the day.

I ended up later at home thinking about what happened non stop. Sure there could be a legitimately logical explanation for a large dogs incredible athleticism and yet my mind could not shake the feeling that something was definitely off about the entire situation.

Suddenly my phone on my nightstand began to find. I picked it up and answered recognizing the familiar number on the caller ID.

"Something up Nagato?"

"Meet me at the station." She hung up a second later.

Yup. I knew I was right about this.

I rushed quickly to the station on my bike where as I suspected Nagato and Koizumi were standing by waiting for me. However to my surprise Miss Asahina wasn't around.'

"Where's Miss Asahina?"

"Oh she didn't respond to our calls so she must be still at home right now." Koizumi informed me.

That was kinda odd. Usually Miss Asahina would join Koizumi and Nagato to explain whatever strange things that were happening around Haruhi better. Well it was usually Koizumi who explained things and translated Nagato's robotic speech while Mikuru would just mutter "classified information" so it wasn't too different.

"Alright, then tell me this has to do with Miss Urashima's dog then doesn't it?

"Yes." Nagato spoke as she approached me. Her emotionless gaze was sill plastered on as she looked out into the trees around the station.

"Kyon my organization has been keeping an eye on Sakura Urashima. She appears to be just fine but something about Shintaro is not adding up."

Okay Koizumi we established that already.

"We looked into the night Shintaro began to act strangely around Miss Urashima and we found something odd, or ironic. On that same day I and members of our organization found ourselves able to use our powers outside of the closed spaces."

"Wait seriously? Crap... this has Haruhi written all over it."

"Actually I'm not sure if Miss Suzumiya is related to this at all Kyon. We kept a close surveillance on her but we were certain it wasn't her will at least not directly that caused our powers to act up."

"Haruhi Suzumiya was seeking a case. Sakura Urashima's pyrenees went missing under mysterious circumstances. The Integrated Data Overmind suspects another being to be effecting information and data in the area around Miss Suzumiya."

Uh... come again Nagato?

"What she means is that there is something else effecting things around us. Connecting it to Miss Suzumiya is difficult if there is a plausible connection as usual but one thing is definitely certain: this is a new being we're dealing with here."

Oh okay. Now I knew this was bad. Sure half of it was down right confusing but I got the gist of "this is a possible unknown case on our hands". Man this would be such a pain.

"Okay then so what is it that you think is causing trouble then?" I asked Koizumi and Nagato. The two exchanged brief glances before facing me.

"Well I'm not so sure myself but Miss Nagato might-"

"The Integrated Data Overmind Thought Entity believes an entirely unique being different from I, an Esper, or a Time Traveler is responsible. We believe this is not connected to Haruhi Suzumiya but sufficient evidence must be gathered to correctly determine the cause."

And I'm confused. Well I know what she said but it was still confusing in general.

"So you're telling me whatever is behind this case is different from you Nagato, Koizumi, and Miss Asahina?"

"Yes. What it is has yet to be determined but it definitely has something to do with Sakura Urashima's pyrenees and the imbalance of Itsuki Koizumi's powers."

Hold that thought. Was this the first time Nagato ever said Koizumi's name the whole time we knew each other? I made a mental note to remember this moment on the list of unexpected things around Nagato.

"Yes that pretty much sums up everything Kyon. I felt you should know this too since your number one priority is the well being of Miss Suzumiya."

I made no comment at that while Koizumi kept his plastered smile on.

The two went their separate ways and I headed back now to just get rest for tomorrow. I thought back on what they said about whatever was causing things to happen to be different from an alien, time traveler, and an esper. Was this something bad that we as the Brigade had to confront together or was it just nothing and we were thinking way too much about a dog acting strange?

As if to answer my question something appeared on my way to my house from the bushes. I didn't know what it was at first covered in shadow but then suddenly as it stepped into the moonlight did I recognize the great white furry beast before me.

"Sh-Shintaro!?" I yelped as the hound then howled to the moon.

Well... this was clearly strange.

Shintaro stared right back at me and seemed to be analyzing me. Of course I thought that was ridiculous since my rational side knows that this is just an ordinary dog yet the other half of me that recalls all the strange happenings around Haruhi knows what's going on while the hound approaches.

Wait... was he growling?

And indeed he was and barked several times. Without any other thought I leaped onto my bike and took off while Shintaro pursued me down the road.

Damn-this wasn't my night!

* * *

**FlyingLion:**

**Went to go see **_**Man of Steel **_**and it was awesome! Though it should be titled **_**Man of Destruction **_**due to all the collateral damage. Seriously humanity really takes a beating and I'm surprised at how much damage was caused, even gives the fights in DBZ a run for their money on carnage.**


End file.
